Story:Star Trek: Valiant/Deliverance/Teaser
Colonel's log stardate 63435.4. We've returned from the Pegasus Galaxy after encountering Queen Death's fleet, I'm getting married as well. The Valiant is docked at Deep Space 9. In Quark's the place is being prepared for the wedding of Colonel William Tyson and Thea Queen as Typhuss looks at Quark. I got the place ready for the wedding Admiral Quark says as he looks at him. He looks at Quark. It looks very nice, Quark, good job on it says Typhuss as he looks at Quark. Oliver shows up. Hey can we talk look I know I've been hard on Will and very questionable about his relationship with Thea, I'm her brother I lost not only my father but my mother as well and if I lost Thea I don't know what I'd do Oliver says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Sure, of course Oliver says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. Then Commander Madden shows up. Admiral we received a hail from Starfleet Command it's Admiral Cornwell she sent us a message via databurst Commander Madden says as he shows him the padd. He's surprised by the Cardassian Union wanting peace. What is it? Oliver says as he looks at him. The Cardassians want peace says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. Then Kira shows up. She's coming guys Kira says as she looks at them. Typhuss gets to the stand as Commander Kim and the band starts playing the wedding music as Thea comes out wearing the wedding dress, and Oliver escorts her to the stand as she stands next to Will as Typhuss starts speaking. What can I say about the happy couple, Thea and Will love each other very much and they are about to start new lives together as hushband and wife, I wish both of you happiness and I have been married to my wife Kira for 13 years now, to Will and Thea says Typhuss as he raises his glass to them and looks at them. Everyone else raises their glasses. To Will and Thea everyone says. Typhuss and everyone drinks their wine while Will and Thea kiss. Then two Wraith soldiers show up to the shock of everyone as Queen Death walks into Quark's bar. You are not invited to this wedding Quark says as he walks over to Death. She pushes Quark back into the drinks as sparks erupt from it a security team shows up as they aim their weapons at her as Typhuss looks at Death. Typhuss takes out a type 1 phaser and points it at her. You made a bad mistake coming here says Typhuss as he looks at Queen Death. Then a new Wraith comes out of nowhere and snaps Typhuss's arm and then breaks the phaser and throws it on the ground as Kira grabs her husband and checks his arm. It's broken Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at Death and the new Wraith. You won't win says Typhuss as he looks at them.